Beloved
by Iharascarl
Summary: Karena aku sudah terlalu bahagia, bahagia sampai tahap aku tak bisa merasakan lagi apa yang dinamakan dengan rasa sakit.


_Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya_

 _Saya_ _ **tidak**_ _mengambil sedikitpun keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfict ini._

 _Beloved © Iharascarl_

 _Warning : Drabble, Human Names, AU, OOC, Typo(s), dan EYD memerlukan perbaikan._

 _England / Belgium / America_

 _Daddy!England / Mommy!Belgium / Son!America_

 _Arthur Kirkland / Laura Victoria / Alfred F Jones_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Happy Readings!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

─ _Kenyataan memang─sangat─pahit dan menyakitkan. Kau berdiri disisinya sebagai ibu dari anaknya dengan wanita lain, tak lebih dari sekedar ibu tiri. Kadang ada saatnya kau ingin sekali bersikap egois, melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada anak kecil yang tak tahu menahu tentang hubungan rumit kalian di masa lalu─ tapi biarlah, masalalu cukup untuk dikenang, untuk dijadikan bahan pelajaran, bukan dijadikan alasan untuk bersikap egois dan menyakiti orang lain._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Karena bahagiamu adalah bahagiaku, anakmu adalah anakku juga, biarlah aku yang tersakiti─ atau mungkin biarlah aku seperti ini, hidup bahagia bersama kalian ─menyaksikan kalian walaupun aku bukan siapa-siapa._

"The bond that links your true family is not one of blood, but of respect and joy in each other's life. Rarely do members of one family grow up under the same roof."  
― Richard Bach, _Illusions: The Adventures of a Reluctant Messiah_

 _Karena aku sudah terlalu bahagia, bahagia sampai tahap aku tak bisa merasakan lagi apa yang dinamakan dengan rasa sakit._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Alfred menghampiri ibunya yang sedang melamun, oh tentu ia paham ibunya sedang melamun karena sedari tadi Alfred mengajak ibunya untuk bermain lagi dengannya tapi ibunya tak menyahut dan terus mengabaikannya, lalu Alfred memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Mom, kau memikirkan dad?" Tanyanya, Sadar orang yang ditanya masih mengabaikannya, iapun menghela nafas, kemudian bertanya kembali.

"Mom? Apakah kau memikirkan dad?" Pertanyaan yang sama keluar lagi dari mulut sikecil Alfred yang sekarang tengah menginjak usia 6 tahun.

Seolah terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya, Laura menyahut anak─tiri─semata wayangnya tersebut.

"Ah, Alfred. Ada apa? Kau mau bermain bersama mom lagi?" Tanya Laura mengalihkan pembicaraan, ia memang sedang melamunkan Arthur tadi, sebelum malaikat kecilnya menghampirinya.

"Apa yang membuat mom melamun seperti tadi? Mom tenang saja dad pasti akan kembali setelah urusannya dengan ayah romano selesai, Dad pasti baik-baik saja mom, kau tidak usah Khawatir" Tutur Alfred.

Oh lihat bukan? Bagaimana mungkin Laura bisa bersikap egois terhadap anak yang bahkan sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tidak, mom tahu dad akan baik-baik saja dan mom tidak sedang melamun. Jadi apakah kau mau bermain lagi?"

"Baiklah, jadi sekarang mari kita bermain _maze_ lagi, atau petak umpet? Atau apapun yang mom inginkan aku akan senang hati menurutinya"

Yaampun Laura, lihatlah betapa beruntungnya menjadi dirimu─

"Terserah kau saja, sayang"

Baiklah, mungkin dengan bermain dengan Alfred bisa sedikit menghilangkan kekhawatirannya─

" _Aku akan menemui Antonio, sekitar tiga hari mungkin─ kau baik-baik dengan Alfred disini, Laura"_

Tapi hari ini sudah terhitung lima hari Arthur meninggalkannya dan ia sangat khawatir tentunya, _Arthur kau baik-baik saja bukan?_

...

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar Laura?" Tanya pria diseberang meja kerjanya, menatap rekan kerjanya yang sekaligus suami dari Laura.

"Dia baik-baik saja, selama empat tahun pernikahan kami berlangsung dan dia tidak pernah bersikap kasar terhadap Alfred─"

"Seperti yang kuharapkan, terima kasih Arthur" Antonio tersenyum, senyum lega yang ia tunjukkan untuk Arthur.

"─Dia juga tidak pernah menanyakan wanita itu lagi, dan oh ya maaf karena aku baru ada waktu untuk kesini"

"Tidak apa-apa,mendengar Adikku bahagia dengan laki-laki yang ia cintai saja sudah membuatku lega sekali. Oh ya, malam ini kau masih disini?" Sebenarnya Antonio bukanlah kakak kandung Laura, tapi ia sudah menganggap wanita itu sebagai adiknya sendiri. Adik yang sangat ia sayangi.

" Tidak, aku harus pulang, Aku berjanji padanya bahwa hanya akan pergi tiga hari. Laura dan Alfred mungkin sudah sangat merindukanku" Arthur tersenyum samar mengingat wajah Laura dan Alfred yang sangat ia rindukan saat ini.

"Oh, begitu, baiklah padahal tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu minum. Mungkin lain kali aku akan berkunjung kesana dengan Romano, boleh bukan?" tanya Antonio.

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab Arthur cepat.

" _Kau sudah berubah_ , _Arthur_ " Batin Antonio. Kemudian ia kembali kepada tumpukan dokumen-dokumen dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lega.

...

Arthur memarkirkan mobilnya dibagasi, kemudian ia berjalan menuju pintu, seulas senyum terpatri diwajahnya yang kelelahan namun tetap tampan itu. Dan lihat! Satu ketukan saat ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya Alfred kecilnya sudah berdiri membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Dad! Kau pulang, aku merindukanmu, sangat!" Alfred memekik kemudian berhambur lari kepelukan ayahnya, raut wajah ayahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah, tapi ia terlalu rindu untuk menahan diri.

"Wow, jagoan dad! ini sudah malam kau belum tidur? Dimana mom?" Arthur membalas pelukan anaknya, mengacak-acak rambut Alfred yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Sebelum Alfred sempat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, Laura muncul dari balik pintu. Matanya terbuka lebar.

"Oh Mom! daddy sudah pulang dan kau lihat bukan? Dia baik-baik saja dan semakin tampan!" Seru Alfred girang.

"Wah, wah tunggu, apakah Mom merindukan Dad, sayang?"

"Mom sering melamun semenjak kau pergi, dad"

Tanpa dirasa air mata keluar dari sepasang irish emerald Laura, ia tersenyum, perasaan senang dan terharu membuncah dihatinya, ia ingin─sangat ingin─ sekali mengeluarkan sepatah atau dua patah kata karena Suami-nya sudah pulang. Atau sekedar berhambur kepelukan suami-nya, tapi tubuhnya tidak bisa, tubuhnya kaku menyaksikan pemandangan yang disajikan didepannya.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya ia bergumam dan berdoa dalam hati. _Aku sangat bahagia, semoga selalu seperti ini hingga seterusnya_. Tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur. Sudah cukup, Laura tidak ingin lebih daripada ini.

"Aku merindukanmu, dan anak─Kita─Laura" sedetik kemudian Arthur memeluknya. Memeluk Alfred dan dirinya.

.

.

.

 _Biarlah terus seperti ini sampai Akhir, Laura tidak pernah keberatan sama sekali, terimakasih Arthur. Kau telah menunjukkan bagaimana kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya kepada-ku, Terimakasih._

.

.

Fin!

.

.

.

 **A/N :** Hai! Maaf cerita klise lagi muncul diotak saya hahahaha :") Terimakasih sudah membaca.

 **Sign**

 **Iharascarl**


End file.
